


somebody that I used to know

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: across the galaxy and beyond time [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adipose babies, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Yizhan endgame, lsfy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Amidst of Wang Yibo's grief, he was taken to another world where he met another... Xiao Zhan?What the hell is going on?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: across the galaxy and beyond time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Arc Two of Doctor Who Yizhan-centric universe.

Ms. Jun looked at the… creature in front of her with a mixed feeling.

This particular young man wanted to invest his huge trust fund in her company and in return, he wanted to test their products because he felt that he easily got chubby.

On one hand, she really didn't want to offend the Prime Minister by rejecting one of his family members. On the other hand, she had bad feelings regarding this… man, who was now calmly sipping the tea with raised pinky. 

She really could not read this man, and she did not know whether it was a bad thing or not.

"Ms. Jun, could you please tell me where the bathroom is? All this tea drinking is making a toll on my bladder." The man put the cup down, and fixed his beautiful silver-colored mane which fell right on top of the yellow feathery jacket he wore with a bunch of pearl necklaces, and he completed the look with high heeled ankle boots.

_So vulgar_ , Ms. Jun thought, but she smiled politely and asked her assistant to show him the way to the guest bathroom.

The man stood up and followed the assistant out of the meeting room and into a long corridor filled with rows of closed doors. The assistant showed him one of the doors with the bathroom sign, and the man thanked her.

"Thank you, but I can take it from here." The man politely shooed away the assistant, while he entered the beautiful bathroom.

He closed the door, counted to three, then opened it again. 

He peeked at his surroundings, and when he found that nobody's around, he got out again and entered a different door near the end of the hall. An empty office this time.

He closed the door slowly, and started rummaging the desk to look for something.

It was a while before he felt that someone was in the room with him, but before he could do anything, the other person grabbed him and slammed him on the desk, _and_ restrained both of his hands.

He could hear the harsh breathing behind him, and felt inexplicably _aroused._

"It's you _again_?" The second man's raspy smoker voice was tickling his neck with its closeness. "I was wondering what a pretty chicken doing here trespassing on people's property and breaking all kinds of rules." The other man, who had his mouth near the first man's ear, spoke in low tones, but he didn't let go of him.

"Let me go, you brute," he struggled with the second man's restraint. "And this jacket is Chanel, C-H-A-N-E-L, I bet you know even _that._ "

The second man chuckled and he did let go of his restraint, only to slam him back with his back against the wall now, and he spoke with his lips so close to the other in a hushed tone.

"I'm asking you, what are you doing here, Wang Yibo? I told you to stay away from this case just last week if I'm not mistaken. And here you are, dressed like a chicken of all things." He caressed the end of the jacket with his thumb, grazing Wang Yibo's exposed collarbone.

"For fuck's sake, _Xiao Zhan_ , I told you I want to help you with all of this…" Wang Yibo tried to free his hands from Xiao Zhan's restraint to no avail.

"And I told you that this is police business, not civilian's."

"Except that you've been forced to take temporary leave from the force. Am I right or am I right?"

"You brat." Xiao Zhan let go of his hold on Wang Yibo. "How did you know that?"

"I have my way, _brute."_ Wang Yibo shrugged his jacket off Xiao Zhan's hand. "You're so different here than the last time I saw you…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I found something but I need to get back to Her Royal Highness the queen bitch before she suspects anything. That bitch told me that I have chubby cheeks and I might be qualified to enter the trial. The _gall_ of her, saying my cheeks are chubby... anyway, talk to you later."

"You…" 

But Wang Yibo was already out of the office before Xiao Zhan could get his hands on him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wang Yibo remembered the last time he saw his Xiao Zhan, he was dispersed in a million stardust after he told him to _find_ him again. 

_How? How the fuck should he find him without any clue?_

He was mourning and reading the writings on the paper crane for the nth time when TARDIS started to blare her klaxon and brought him to this time and place. 

Right in the middle of a funeral.

_It was as if the TARDIS mocked him and told him to bury his feelings for the man who never was his to begin with._

Wang Yibo was still sulking when he saw that _man_ amidst the funeral procession.

His expression was grim and his eyes were shining from unshed tears, but that face… his face was the one that haunted Wang Yibo's dreams, until now.

He gasped quite loudly and it attracted the crowd's attention to him.

He could feel the hot gaze of this Xiao Zhan the second it was onto him, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw him slowly approaching closer.

"Can I help you with something?" 

Wang Yibo could feel that this Xiao Zhan gave him a thorough once over, and from up close, he could see that this Xiao Zhan was a little more rough around the edges. And judging by his cheap suits, cheap shoes, and the edge of shoulder holster underneath the said suit, Wang Yibo deduced that this Xiao Zhan should be a police officer.

"Ah, I'm sorry to barge in unannounced, I'm Wang Yibo, I'm a friend of… " he tried to read the name on the tombstone, "Xiao Yue. My condolences."

"So, you are a friend of Xiao Yue? I'm Xiao Zhan, her brother." Xiao Zhan offered his hand to Wang Yibo, and when Wang Yibo took it, Xiao Zhan pulled him closer and he whispered something in his ear in a menacing tone. 

"But how come I never heard she mentioned you like… _ever_?"

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"How's it? Did you get the sample?"

Xiao Zhan fell behind Wang Yibo inconspicuously right after he left the Headquarter of the Adipose, Inc. 

To the ordinary passerby, they looked like some kind of rich heir and his bodyguard. Which was exactly Wang Yibo aimed for.

"Unfortunately, no. She said she will send it next week though. Such a waste on my outfit." Wang Yibo tsch-ed at the thought of the evil Ms. Jun who looked at him like he was some kind of a trash.

"Well, if I may say so myself, you look…" Xiao Zhan stopped to give him a once over and flicked his lighter to light up his cigarette.

"Dashing right? I was aiming to look like the eccentric, only heir of the big man's cousin who had more money that he could spend in this lifetime." Wang Yibo grinned.

"Then I'd say… congratulations for achieving what you aimed for." Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and blew out a ring of smoke from his mouth. "Too bad we couldn't get the sample."

"Yeah, about that, _you_ could not get the sample, but I _do."_ Wang Yibo rummaged through his tiny Chanel purse and took out a necklace with a bullet-like pendant on it. " _And_ the client list." He dangled a mini USB driver he kept in his pants' pocket in front of Xiao Zhan's nose.

"You should've led with that!" Xiao Zhan tried to snatch the USB but Wang Yibo moved it out of his reach. 

Although he was a few inches shorter than Xiao Zhan, with those killer heels he was at the same height and it gave him some kind of petty satisfaction when Xiao Zhan couldn't reach the USB.

"Nu-uh, unless you promise me you'll let me help you." He kept the USB back into his pocket.

"You will do whatever you want anyway, not that I can do anything about it."

"True. Let's go back to my place to analyze this shit."

They both walked a few more blocks together in silence when suddenly Xiao Zhan turned into a dark alley, grabbing Wang Yibo with him. He pushed Wang Yibo into the wall and covered his mouth with his hand, shushing him.

"Quiet." Xiao Zhan let his hand go. 

He went quiet for a while, pushing both of them back into the shadow, when a few minutes later there's a sound of people talking on their wireless comm device.

"...lost them… okay. Roger." Then the sound of footsteps walking away.

"Someone's been following us since we got out from the place." Xiao Zhan looked at Wang Yibo who snuggled comfortably into his embrace, and held his waist tight. 

"What" he tried to move away from Wang Yibo, "are you doing?"

Wang Yibo stubbornly clung to his waist, pulling Xiao Zhan closer.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding behind you! You're my bodyguard, so, guard me, _gege."_

Xiao Zhan let out a long sigh, but he didn't move away from Wang Yibo's embrace.

"You know, Wang Yibo…" Xiao Zhan patted Wang Yibo's silver hair, "you're gonna be the death of me."

"Well, ge, if I had something to do with that, you won't be." Wang Yibo sent Xiao Zhan his best smile. "I will do my best to keep you safe, gege…" 

After a few more seconds of holding Xiao Zhan tight, Wang Yibo tore himself away from the now familiar smell of cigarette, leather and Xiao Zhan's sweat.

"Let's move now, before those bastards appear again." Wang Yibo sniffled and tugged into Xiao Zhan's arm, leading him to where his TARDIS was.

  
  
  
\-----  
  


"I-I can explain everything, Xiao Zhan gege…" 

Wang Yibo tried to pull his hand free, but Xiao Zhan kept it within his own.

"Explain then."

His eyes were hard and his hand squeezed harder, making Wang Yibo squeak.

"Ah, it hurts, gege, uhm, can we move somewhere else? People are starting to look this way…" Wang Yibo pointed at the direction behind Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan glanced back then he looked at Wang Yibo again.

"Let's go." He half dragged Wang Yibo away from the gathering crowd.

"This way, ge." He pointed Xiao Zhan to the direction of his TARDIS.  
  


"What the hell is this?"

Xiao Zhan looked at the blue police box in amusement.

"This is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Wang Yibo clapped his hands twice and the door opened.

"Your _what_?"

Xiao Zhan was pretty sure that this man was some kind of cuckoo head or at least a drug user. _Shame_.

"Just… get in, and you'll find out."

Wang Yibo was very excited and he half dragged Xiao Zhan inside.

Xiao Zhan relented, seeing the enthusiasm of the beautiful man in front of him, and thought that he could easily overpower him if anything arose. 

But he was the one who was surprised when he saw the inside.

"It's…"

"Bigger on the inside, right? Right? I know you're gonna say that!" Wang Yibo was smiling so bright it touched the edge of the ice that was in Xiao Zhan's heart.

"Yes, it is. What is this? A hidden door to another building? It's ingenious, really."

Xiao Zhan walked around to look at the futuristic, if rather mismatched interior of all steel and glass with skateboards hanging on the wall, and mountains of legos scattered everywhere. There was even a wall of helmets on one side of the walls. But other than that, the place was clean. 

He walked to the console in the middle of the room, and saw a beautiful box with a paper crane inside. He saw there was writing in it, but when he tried to take it, Wang Yibo shouted, "NO!" and ran closer to take the box and cradle it in his arms with such gentleness.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, but…" he touched the paper crane fondly, "this is the most precious thing of mine. I can't let anyone touch it."

"It's fine. So, are you ready to talk?" Xiao Zhan found a couch underneath a pile of folded clothes and sat on it.

"Well, you see, I actually came here to help you with your sister's death."

Xiao Zhan immediately tensed and he grabbed Wang Yibo's collar.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about my sister's death?"

"Easy, gege." Wang Yibo raised his hands in surrender. "I know that your sister was very young when she died. Eighteen, was it? And I saw the picture of her, a beautiful girl by the way, she looked just like you. Beautiful."

"We were adopted. But go on."

"Ah, anyway, judging from her picture, and the weight of her coffin, I can say that she was way, way lighter than when her photo was taken. Am I right or am I right?"

"How did you know the weight of her coffin? You didn't even come close to it." Xiao Zhan still tugged at Wang Yibo's collar, although less hard this time.

"Well, you are, and judging from the picture I'd say she weighed about seventy-five, eighty kilograms? Added to the coffin, there were only _two_ people carrying it. And although I'm sure that you're very strong, I doubted that two people could handle that weight. Thus, I think that she probably died because of consuming diet pills? And I saw an ad about a diet program that boasted they could make you lose half kilogram in one day? Adipose, Inc?"

"And your point?"

"The point is, I have connections that you don't, added that you're a police officer, that will make everything harder since Adipose, Inc had managed to steer clear of every investigation ever thrown at them." Wang Yibo cleared his throat. "I came here to help you, Xiao Zhan."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"I still think that you're bullshitting me, Wang Yibo." 

Xiao Zhan threw himself on the comfy couch where he sat the last time he met Wang Yibo.

"Now now, don't be such a meanie, Xiao Zhan. I have my method you know. You see, my brain's capacity is bigger than you humans, so if you think that I've been bullshitting you it's just because your brain could not comprehend the truth."

"You spoke like a true mad man."

"In a way I  _ am _ a mad man. And with a time machine on top of that." Wang Yibo chuckled. While he scanned the pendant with his sonic screwdriver.

"So you've said. But I still don't see any proof that you can travel through space  _ and  _ time with this ratty old phone booth." Xiao Zhan played with a basketball that was lying on the floor.

"Hey, it's my sweetheart that you called ratty, and old, and you won't like it when she's pissed…"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, cowboy… let's see how you're gonna be pissed at me." Xiao Zhan chuckled. 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, but do you wanna go with me? Travelling through space and time?" Wang Yibo suddenly sounded so serious when he spoke.

Xiao Zhan looked back at him and let the silence fall for the longest time, before he answered.

"Can you go back to when Xiao Yue was still alive? To warn her? To… to save her?"

There was a pain in Xiao Zhan's eyes that Wang Yibo wished he could erase. But, alas.

"Unfortunately it won't work that way, as much as I would like to help you,  _ ge. _ " Wang Yibo sighed. "We can't go back to our past selves, it will violate the terms of time travelling, and it will cause a time paradox, which will cause a massive time rupture… you know, all the jazz."

"Then… let's see." Xiao Zhan gave Wang Yibo a sad smile, which in turn made Wang Yibo's heart flutter.

"Cool, now, this pendant was hiding some kind of transmitter, although of what, I don't know." Wang Yibo gave Xiao Zhan the pendant and Xiao Zhan took it.

"On close inspection, there seems to be a seam here, what if we…" Xiao Zhan twisted the pendant and it moved. "Hmm…"

Nothing happened.

"Guess we have to go sleuthing tonight, Frank." Wang Yibo winked at Xiao Zhan.

"Right back at ya, Joe." 

"Nice, you finally let me help you." Wang Yibo's smile was as bright as the last time Xiao Zhan remembered, and it did something to his inside.

"As if I had a choice."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"You really are full of yourself if you thought you could help me just by being… you."

Xiao Zhan blatantly gave him a thorough once over once again.

"Go back to your parents, go to school, or whatever kids your age were doing,  _ kid. _ " Xiao Zhan let out a long sigh. "I'm going to go back home right now." He started to walk out of the TARDIS, when Wang Yibo grabbed his hand.

"I will still help you, with or without your consent, Xiao Zhan."

"I'd like to see you try, kid." Xiao Zhan shrugged Wang Yibo's hold on him rather harshly before he went out of the TARDIS. 

"Well, I promise that this is not the last time we're going to see each other, Xiao Zhan."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to sit behind you on the bike?" 

Xiao Zhan looked at Wang Yibo's smirking face incredulously. 

Wang Yibo, so satisfied with himself, offered Xiao Zhan one of his prized helmets.

"Well, you don't have a car, and we can't go to _all_ of the addresses just by walking or by taxi, it's gonna be expensive and _not_ sleuthy at all." Wang Yibo pushed the helmet into Xiao Zhan's hands. "So get your pretty ass up here behind me and let's go, we're wasting sunlight!"

"What are you, a turtle? And no, if we have to go on this… monster, I will definitely be the one to drive."

"I prefer a lion, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Wang Yibo grinned and gave Xiao Zhan the key. "A turtle, huh, slow but has a high endurance on top of that…" Wang Yibo winked and licked his lips and Xiao Zhan was a goner for a minute there. 

He wasn't even sure they talked about animals anymore.

"You know, Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo spoke to him in a lower tone than usual after he climbed up behind Xiao Zhan, "you're the first person I… _allow_ to take charge of _me_..."

Xiao Zhan growled but that's the only response he gave to Wang Yibo.

He was pretty damn sure this gremlin was put on his path to toy with his sanity.

  
  
  
  
  


They got to the first address quite fast, since it was only a few blocks from where the TARDIS was. Wang Yibo took off the helmet and Xiao Zhan followed, grabbing his hand.

"You be quiet and let me do the talking, okay?" His eyes roamed all over Wang Yibo's body. "Thank fuck you didn't wear your chicken jacket." 

"That was insulting my CHANEL jacket, you ass, what's your grudge with my choice of fashion, huh?" Wang Yibo slapped Xiao Zhan's arm. "You're the one who wore all black all the time like some kind of ninja assassin!" He commented on the black shirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans, with black pair of nike.

"At least it won't attract too much attention when we're trying to stay under the radar." Xiao Zhan walked up the stairs to knock on the house's door. "Not when we're in the middle of _sleuthing_ , as you said."

"Tsch, smart ass."

"Behave, now."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Zhang Yi was born a big-boned girl, who was always told to sit at the back of the class. She had never experienced puppy love because boys her age preferred a small, lithe, fairy type kind of girl. Not the smart, bookish, nature lover like herself. And although she had a good face structure, it was always hidden by the extra layer of meat from whatever her grandmother forced her to eat.

"A girl is best when she has a bit of meat in her body. Boys won't like a too-skinny girl, they want _something_ to be held in their hands."

Thus, the extra portion of meat, or meatbun, or sweet cakes, whatever her grandmother brought her when she visited.

Zhang Yi loved her grandmother to death. 

But she also wanted to experience love. From the opposite gender. Love just like the one she read in the romance novels she bought like a crack addict. And she knew that the only way to get a boyfriend was losing twenty kilograms, _three stones_ , of her extra _meat_. At least.

So when she read an article, _a success story_ , about a _very_ overweight woman that was successful in her diet, she was _very_ interested.

With the tagline like , ' _A pound a day, takes your woes away',_ who could blame her? As cheesy as it was.

So, Zhang Yi broke into her savings and joined the program.

It had cost her an arm and a leg, but the tagline had proven its authenticity.

Zhang Yi lost one pound per day, _every day_ , and today was the last day of her last batch.

She was supposed to go back to Adipose, Inc for her check-up tomorrow. Today she had promised her friends to go out clubbing. _Clubbing._

What a wonderful world.

So, when her doorbell rang, she looked at the clock and frowned. It was still too early for her friends to come and pick her up. And when she peeked at the peephole, she almost fainted.

There were two of the most good looking guys that she ever had laid her eyes on, _two,_ standing in front of her door _._ The kind of guy that she only dared to look at the magazine, or daydreamed about. Surely not the one who would glance at her, let alone looking for her. 

Zhang Yi took a deep breath, and prepared to open the door. _They must have lost their way and just knocked on the nearest house to ask for direction._

So, when one of them, the taller one with a very gorgeous face and clad in all black, asked her if she was indeed Ms. Zhang Yi, she almost fainted.

_Surely she must be dreaming._

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan rang the doorbell and gave Wang Yibo the last warning glance to let him be the one to talk. _Or else._

It took a few seconds for the door to be opened by a teenage girl, about eighteen, with a flushed face and gaped mouth.

"Y-yes, c-can I help you?"

"Good evening, ma'am, my name is Xiao Zhan and my friend here is Wang Yibo. We're looking for Ms. Zhang Yi, is this the right place?"

Xiao Zhan gave her the most dazzling smile Wang Yibo had ever seen and he noticed that she was already half fainted from the effect.

"Stop your smile! Can't you see she almost died because of it? Hold your horses, _gege_!" Wang Yibo hissed at Xiao Zhan, half in desperation, half in jealousy.

_If this was how he interrogated suspects_... 

Wang Yibo wondered if anyone survived that smile.

"Uhh… I am Zhang Yi…"

The girl was fidgeting and flustered, and Wang Yibo finally took a pity on her.

"Zhang Yi, hi, we are from the… health and beauty magazine, and we're doing random interviews in this neighbourhood, and congratulations! You've been chosen to be our victim!" 

Xiao Zhan elbowed Wang Yibo on his ribs, and he let out a low _oof_.

"Ah, I'm sorry for my partner's twisted sense of humor…" Xiao Zhan tried to distract the obviously already distracted girl to let them into the house. "May we come in? We are a survey team from Adipose,Inc, and we would like to ask you some questions."

"Ah, yes yes, sure, I've been meaning to go there tomorrow, but yeah, sure, come in!" Zhang Yi stepped away from the door to let both of the gorgeous men inside.

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo walked inside of the house, and noticed that it was nice, with a lot of family photos and warm personal touch, although a bit unkempt. Not as bad as a dorm, but it showed that someone quite clumsy was living there.

"Nice dig." Wang Yibo shoved some clothes off the chair and sat on it, patted the side near him for Xiao Zhan to sit. But Xiao Zhan ignored him and sat on the couch nearest to Zhang Yi.

"So, Zhang Yi, may I call you Zhang Yi?" Xiao Zhan waited until she nodded and blushed while looking at him. He sighed but he was used to it. 

"How long have you used this Adipose miracle pill?"

"Uh, thirty days today, and whatever it is, it's true, I shed a pound a day right after I sleep and the next day I always lost one pound!" She was so excited when she found out that it was actually very easy to lose weight.

"I see. Any side effects? Dizziness? Trouble sleeping? No appetite?"

"No, none at all, I still eat like I used to and the pound keeps melting away! I'm so happy that I'm one step closer to my goal." She smiled and Xiao Zhan could see that she was a pretty girl, if a tad self conscious. "Ah, but I noticed that every night, right at one o'clock, there was a strange sound made by my pet door. It was as if something was going through it."

"Your pet… maybe? Do you have a pet? I reckon I see the photos of a cat somewhere here."

"Yes I do have a cat but she always slept with me."

"Hmm, I see." Xiao Zhan looked at Wang Yibo, who was now walking around the room and checking the photos.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but can you excuse me for a minute? I have an appointment with my friends and I need to get… prepared." She flustered once more.

"Ah, sure, go ahead." Xiao Zhan smiled at her. "Would you mind if we wait? We still have some questions to ask you, you know, for the satisfaction survey."

"Sure, make yourself comfortable, you can get any drink from the fridge if you like, I won't be long!" Then she left to get ready for her big night out.

"So," Xiao Zhan approached Wang Yibo, who was still busy examining the pictures, "what do you think?"

"Mm, I think…" he took one of the framed pictures off the desk, "something definitely smells fishy." He gave the picture to Xiao Zhan. "See this one? It was her, just a _month_ ago. You tell me how any drug could do _that_ in just a month. Not even yours truly can do that, and I boast the most advanced technology in the whole universe, unless…" Wang Yibo tapped his chin in deep thought. "Anyway, should we try the necklace thing here? I want to see what's going to happen."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this categorized as Explicit, but uh.. yeah

Zhang Yi closed the bathroom door rather loudly. She was heaving so hard she felt like dying just from the sheer presence of the two gorgeous men downstairs. 

Especially the one who clad in all black.

He had some kind of roguish aura that made her shiver with want, and because she could, she opened the cupboard behind the mirror and took another one of the miracle pills. 

_ Better shed an extra pound to look better soon. _

Then she took off all of her clothes and chose the one that screamed ' _ I will give you good times' _ and wore her push-up bra underneath.

She looked in the mirror and chanted to herself.

_ "I will get whatever I want." _

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan shivered when he sat in front of Wang Yibo, who pulled out the necklace from his pants.

"Are you cold?" Wang Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan, who massaged his upper arms lightly.

"Nah, just… nothing. So? What are you going to do?" Xiao Zhan dismissed Wang Yibo's stare.

"I have no idea. Maybe if we twist it?"

Wang Yibo twisted the bullet pendant a few times. But nothing happened. He twisted it again a few more times.

Still nothing happened.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Ms. Jun, we got an unauthorized use from one of the customers."

Her assistant, a tiny, pale woman, reported to her in the Adipose, Inc. headquarters.

"What kind of unauthorized use?" Ms. Jun did not lift her head off the report that she was reading.

"There seems to be… double signal from the same house. And it triggered an early release of the… them."

"What??" Ms. Jun stood up so fast and she felt a headache coming. "Where? Send a few men there and take care of it."

"Already did, ma'am."

"And find out the name of this person." 

Ms. Jun took off her necklace, which contained a key, and opened her desk with it. Inside there was an odd looking comm device in which she took then started to activate.

Soon enough it beeped, a sign that a connection was made.

"We need to adjust the pick up schedule… now."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"So," Wang Yibo had already felt restless, "how long do you think a normal girl would take to… doll herself?"

"Uhm," Xiao Zhan looked at his watch, "I think it's been longer than normal." He watched the stairs anxiously. 

"Should we check?" Not waiting for Xiao Zhan's answer, Wang Yibo ran upstairs, skipping the steps all the way.

"Wait, Wang Yibo, aish!" Xiao Zhan followed him upstairs.

Wang Yibo already half broke into the bathroom door and Xiao Zhan was waiting for the scream or the throwing of things. But when there was none of it, he followed Wang Yibo into the bathroom, to find… no one.

"Strange. This is the second floor, where would she go?" 

Wang Yibo was examining the sink when he caught something on his peripheral sight. 

He turned fast to see some kind of…  _ creature _ , in yellowish color, smiling and waving their hands to him, then jumped out the window with glee.

"What," Xiao Zhan grabbed the windowsill to take a better look, "the hell is that."

Wang Yibo did not answer, but instead he opened the window and  _ jumped _ out of it, chasing the little creatures.

"Wang Yibo! What the hell?" Xiao Zhan looked down, and he saw it was  _ that _ high, he almost wanted to kill the other man himself _. If he could get him alive _ . 

He ran downstairs, and out of the house in record time, and he followed Wang Yibo, who was chasing the… whatever the hell that thing was.

Xiao Zhan cursed out loud of how stupid Wang Yibo was, and how childish, and how he would soon be the death of him, and how he managed to survive from the at least five metres jump.

He saw Wang Yibo just a few metres in front of him, crouching down right in the middle of the street and poking the yellow,  _ giggling _ thing in front of him, his face was showing amusement, as if he just didn't give Xiao Zhan a heart attack.

What Wang Yibo did not notice though, was a black van approaching from the side, and with every nerve lighting up like they were on fire, the adrenaline kicked in, and he grabbed Wang Yibo and dashed into the nearest bush. Meanwhile the van moved closer and swooped all the… yellow, giggling  _ things _ in a huge net, took it away.

Xiao Zhan observed the moving van until it was out of their sight, then he let out a long sigh. 

With his nerves still in hyper-alert mode, he looked down to Wang Yibo, who, in the heat of the moment, was accidentally being pinned down under him on the grass.

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, and the darkening of Wang Yibo's gaze made something inside him  _ stir. _

"So, gege, if you want to do…  _ things _ to me, you know all you have to do is ask, right?" Wang Yibo  _ purred. _

Deep inside, Xiao Zhan knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. So he chose sooner.

"You know what, Wang Yibo? You are going to be the death of me," he sighed heavily, but not moving away, "so I might as well take my payment now."

Then Xiao Zhan swooped in to kiss that pouty lips, which had been teasing him ever since they first met, just a little bit more than a week ago.

The kiss went straight to hot and heavy make out, since they held back all the pent up desire and frustration since day one. The clacking of teeth, the biting of the lips, it left them both very hard and flustered. And in the middle of it, Wang Yibo flipped their position so he was on top, grinding his pelvis shamelessly against the hardened length of Xiao Zhan, who then held him to stop his movement, making Wang Yibo groan.

"What? Don't you want it as much as I do?" Wang Yibo defiantly moved his hips again, searching for friction that was too delicious to stop.

"Not that I want to stop, but this is an open space, and we are under some stranger's window, mind you." Xiao Zhan grabbed Wang Yibo's butt to stop him from moving, but Wang Yibo only moaned harder and put his own fingers into his own mouth, making Xiao Zhan drool by the sight of him.

_ So gorgeous… _

"You know, I haven't done anything yet, and here you are already looking so debauched…" Xiao Zhan removed Wang Yibo's fingers and replaced it with his own, "I wonder what will happen if I put my cock inside you, will you scream? Or asking for more?" His grip on Wang Yibo's butt tightened.

Then all of the sudden, he took his fingers off the mouth and flipped Wang Yibo back under him, making Wang Yibo whine by the loss of pleasure.

"But we will have to wait until we finish this case, before I will do anything to you, and I'll even let you have your way with me." 

Xiao Zhan kissed Wang Yibo's forehead before he stood up and took Wang Yibo with him.

"Well, Xiao Zhan," Wang Yibo gave him a huge grin, "that's one hell of a preview."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Wang Yibo waited behind Xiao Zhan when the latter was picking the lock to the backdoor of Adipose, Inc. He crouched behind Xiao Zhan, far enough to give him space, but close enough to make Xiao Zhan feel the heat emanated from his body temperature.

"Hmm…" Wang Yibo gave the other's backside an appreciative glance.

Xiao Zhan felt the hot gaze on him and it made him sweat. It also didn't help with his lockpicking speed.

"Don't hmm me, if you're not helping just… just watch over there." 

Wang Yibo just chuckled because he knew exactly what made Xiao Zhan become testy. Hell, he couldn't wait too, so he decided to take matters into his own hand.

"Shoo, let me." Wang Yibo bumped Xiao Zhan to the side, and whipped out his sonic screwdriver and another second later, the door opened.

"You can't just  _ start _ with that?"

"Hmm, I'm trying to be supportive here, mind you." Wang Yibo smirked at him. "Besides, I'm also appreciating your… backside… guess something wasn't changed much."

"I don't know half the things you speak about, and whether I should punch you or kiss you, but, priorities." Xiao Zhan walked through the door, followed by a grinning Wang Yibo.

"I guess I'll appreciate you later,  _ gege… _ "

The both walked quietly inside to the direction of the empty office they broke into that morning.

Xiao Zhan rummaged through the desk and found one drawer locked. 

"I can use your thing here… don't." Xiao Zhan cut whatever it was that Wang Yibo was about to say.

Wang Yibo only smirked, and said, "you're no fun." Then he pointed the sonic screwdriver to the drawer and it opened. 

"I'm gonna go to the toilet. Nature's call." Wang Yibo did not wait for Xiao Zhan's answer, instead he went out of the door and walked the dark corridor toward the main hall where he was sitting this morning to retrieve the thing that he left there on purpose.

  
  
  
  


Wang Yibo opened the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, while his eyes scanned the darkness around. An easy feat since he was capable of seeing, although not very clearly from a distance.

He tiptoed after making sure that the coast was clear and he went to the chair where he was sitting earlier, trying to find the recorder device he planted underneath.

He found it after a few tries, but when he straightened his body, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked, right behind his head.

"I should've known it's you all along." The sound of Ms. Jun's very pissed voice made him grin. "You sure don't look like the aristocrat that you claim you were, sneaking out on other people's property, breaking and entering to add to your list of crime." She made a move to her underlings and two men in all black came and seized Wang Yibo. "I guess it's only fair if I shoot you and tell the police that I caught a disgusting little thief and call it a self defense."

"Ms. Jun, nice to see you as well," Wang Yibo smirked, "I guess you worked for the Adiposian First Family, then?"

He could hear the soft gasp from Ms. Jun's direction.

"How-  _ who are you? _ " 

"Well, here I am known as Wang Yibo, but you might know about my other name, the Doctor."

The gun clattered on the floor.

It took a while for Ms. Jun to gather her consciousness, and when she did, she straight away called someone on her strange looking device.

"It's me. We need to do it now, the  _ Doctor _ is here!" 

She ended the call as abruptly as she made them, then she pulled out a pen from her skirt, and turned it on.

"Too bad you come here too late,  _ Doctor _ , although I have to initiate emergency protocol, I won't be hindered by the likes of you." She took the gun off the floor and pointed it at Wang Yibo.

"It's been nice while it lasts… not."

Then she shot her gun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wang Yibo had a short blackout and he tried to feel where the bullet hit, when he heard the gruff voice he knew so well already.

"Get your ass up, sleeping beauty, she's going away after she shot you, and I think something happened…" 

Xiao Zhan was tinkling with the pen Wang Yibo saw earlier and he pointed his sonic screwdriver on it.

"Shit," Wang Yibo said after he read the result, "this is an activating device that will trigger the parthenogenesis in everyone who consumed the pills."

"Speak human please."

"This will make all the people who consumed the pills… gone. In exchange for the little creatures we saw, the Adipose babies, to be born."

While explaining, Wang Yibo pointed his sonic screwdriver to the pen once more and started to undo the effect that would bring devastation like the one Xiao Zhan had, to many people.

He didn't want to ever see those beautiful eyes in pain anymore, if he could have something to do with it.

"Thank fuck I managed to halt the process, although it probably already took many victims… We should catch that bitch ASAP." Wang Yibo turned to Xiao Zhan, who was not responding. 

"Xiao Zhan? Are you listening?"

He saw a dark figure, probably Xiao Zhan, leaning on the wall behind, his leg half folded under him.

Wang Yibo felt a sudden uneasiness as he ran off to see Xiao Zhan more clearly.

"Gege! Are you okay?" He tried to help Xiao Zhan up but got swatted by the latter.

"I'm fine, go, get the bitch, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to catch my breath after running all the way here to save your pretty little ass."

Wang Yibo did not believe a word that came out from the obviously over exerted Xiao Zhan, judging by his shallow breath, but he did have to catch Ms. Jun.

Torn between making sure Xiao Zhan's okay and catching the bad guy, he finally decided to finish his job first, then he would grill Xiao Zhan later.

He ran out to catch Ms. Jun just in time, just when she was about to ascend in a teleportation beam from the obviously waiting Adiposian ship up there.

Wang Yibo looked up and saw hundreds of little adipose babies were also teleported up at once, but then he saw something that made him shiver.

"Ms. Jun, don't go up there, you'll regret it." He tried to warn her, but she seemed hellbent to leave Earth.

"Doctor, you know as well that after you exposed me to the authorities, I won't have a place to stay. So, I might as well leave all of this… shithole that I despised so much… so, adios, Doctor, hope I'll never see you again."

As she ascended, Wang Yibo looked at her with wary eyes since he knew what would happen anyway, so he turned around and left to find Xiao Zhan when he heard the loud scream from out of the window.

  
  
  
  


Wang Yibo went back to the main hall where he left Xiao Zhan last, and found that he was never moved from it.

Wang Yibo looked for the light switch, and when he clicked it on, he let out a loud gasp and came running to Xiao Zhan's side, who had changed his position now to half leaning on the wall, and blood was visible on his hands, and the floor.

"Xiao Zhan! Why didn't you tell me that you were shot?" Wang Yibo cradled Xiao Zhan's body in his arm softly, careful not to jostle his wound so much, and it went limp.

"Ah, Wang Yibo, I didn't even feel it until after you told me." He smiled his devastatingly beautiful smile, although his face was pale now. And the way he smiled sent a shiver in Wang Yibo's spine.

"Ge, ge, can you stand up? I'm going to take you to the hospital, please…" Wang Yibo didn't realize that the tears had already fallen from his face. Only when Xiao Zhan moved his hand, with an obvious effort to wipe it, he realized that he was crying.

"Wang Yibo, don't cry, I know I should've said this to you sooner, but, better late than never, right?" Xiao Zhan chuckled then coughing blood. 

"Shut up, shut up, you can say it to me after you get better, Xiao Zhan, shut up, you fool!" Wang Yibo grabbed the bloody hand in his, and held it tight. His hearts were beating too fast for his comfort, but he ignored it.

"For once, can you listen to what I'm about to say? I don't have much time here, so listen carefully." Xiao Zhan gripped Wang Yibo's hand tight. "I want to say yes to your question before, about me joining you in your strange box, just the two of us travelling around the world, wouldn't it be fun? Heh." He chuckled, then continued talking when he saw that Wang Yibo was about to lose it. 

"But sometimes, what we want, is not what we get. And I'm really really sorry to say that this is where my story ends." 

_ This is where my story ends. _

Those words again.

Wang Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan more intensely now, as he gripped his body harder. 

"What do you mean? Why do you say those words?  _ Who are you _ ?" 

"I'm Xiao Zhan, and as a member of Black Wolf Unit from the special police force, I'm proud to say that I still got it." He touched Wang Yibo's face tenderly. "I'm glad to say that I am finally able to save someone who's important to me."

Then with those last words, Xiao Zhan disappeared into a thousand fairy lights,  _ stardust _ , and out of the corner of Wang Yibo's eyes, he saw a paper crane flying down slowly into his hand. All the blood was gone with the last of the fairy lights.

Wang Yibo opened the paper crane, trembling, eyes still blurry from all the tears as he read about their adventure together.

_ Maybe this was the way of God's punishment to him, to lose the one he loved over and over again. _

And never in his life that he felt that he deserved it more than now, after all that he had done.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
